The Artifice
by Silver-Kirin
Summary: What if Chase had some help while on his mission to ruin the Covenant boys? Leah is torn; to do what she must for her family and her own life, or will a certain young man ruin everything?  Tyler/OC
1. Prologue

The Artifice: Prologue 

Give me liberty or give me death.  
>I admire that man Patrick greatly for his courage, for saying what he thought and felt; one and the same, his hand and heart were in concord. He would rather die than to live under any coercion.<br>I wish I could say I had the same audacity.  
>Death doesn't terrify me, but of course no one is fearless. I fear being trapped, caged forever like a bird too frightened to risk its life for a taste of the freedom beyond the bars. More than that, my true terror lies with the ones I love, which is now the reason why I am in this mess.<br>Darkness had consumed me, holding me pinned to the solid blackness at my back. The silence was almost piercing, my ears screaming and eyes straining too hard to try and see something around the inky black. Voice gone and breathing difficult, I had no choice but to remain there, still as always and wait to see what my dream threw at me this time.  
>It was only torture, no matter when or where I slept, always a reminder, always a curse.<br>Faces appeared; beings barely visible but they were there, I could feel them and hear them. Murmuring words and uttering sentences I remember them telling me.  
><em>We loved you, Leah.<br>Leah, come to us.  
>We hate you Leah.<br>Leah, free us.  
><em>And as always, I would wake with a gasp and feeling like I had not even slept because in a way I am sure that I haven't. The whispers and screams still ring fresh in my ears, their soft caresses and harsh touches still tingle and ache on my skin.  
>As Patrick Henry had said; "it is natural for man to indulge in the illusions of hope. We are apt to shut our eyes against a painful truth, and listen to the song of that siren till she transforms us into beasts."<br>I just pray that I have the strength to stop from falling into an illusion that I cannot escape from; where I may lose my sense of reality and turn into that monster.  
>Yet as I sit in the car, skin crawling with sweat and looking at the man driving, I knew I didn't have full control. Just as now, this man was driving my life down a road that I had no idea where it ended. He noticed me staring and smiled at me. I would say that he was handsome young man, but sometimes the book cover was always better than the story behind it. I flinched away, turning my head to stare out at the changing scenery.<br>'Sleep well?'  
>The urge to punch his was so strong that I clenched my fist, but I was not going to act on it. It was just what he wanted; a little canary in his steel cage that sang for him. That pleasure he would never receive from me.<br>His chuckle was taciturn and his hand moved to stroke the crystal pendant he wore around his neck. I watched his reflection, knowing that he knew I was observing.  
>'Don't worry. Do this one last thing for me and everything will be as I promised.'<br>One last thing, one last lie; such a despot he was.

Now and like so many times before, my heart and hand were not in concord.  
>We pulled into the town of Ipswich and all I could do was fall into this illusion again and pray that I would not find myself lost.<br>I was trapped, there was no escape for me; not even death would offer me liberty.  
>My life is a deception.<br>I cannot die.

Ok, so prologue up. Tell me what you think and if I should keep going.  
>All comments welcome, just be nice please.<br>Silver-Kirin xXx


	2. Chapter 1  Identities

**Okay, chapter one. Sorry that it might be a bit short, I'll get better. Another thing, i'm sorry if I get any information wrong, about my own character or about the movie so please just send my a message or leave a review for me. Thanks!**

**I do not own anything from The Covenant, only my OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Identities<strong>

It was too cold to be walking along the coast this late at night.  
>My arms tingled from the chill and warm breath frosted in front of me as I continued my march through the sand. The only good thing was that I had a moment to myself, and my decision to wear boots.<p>

I had to get into focus, had to get it into my head that I was now a teenage girl. Of course I appeared as one, youthful skin and healthy brown hair but I did not feel young. Watching the world change over many years had given me knowledge that I wish I didn't possess but God help me if my two hundred years hadn't tort me anything.

Staring up at the moon, I paused in my steps as the bright light bathed me. Each time I was able to stand, solid with flesh and alive with spirit and look up at the bright full moon I would feel the aching hold in me expand just that little bit more. A long time ago I would have been out under the light, cleansing crystals and planting seeds along with the other witches like me. The term witch was not one that I liked to brand myself with, having seen too many legends and Halloween nights that depicted witches as ugly, evil being that flew.

I rolled my eyes, something that I knew the youth practised when dubious, an exaggerated portrayal I say. Yet I had nothing to call myself, no title as to label myself as; I hardly remembered my true name. Enchantress or sorceress maybe, but my power was not an unspeakable measure. Perhaps an eclectic witch was best for me.

With a laugh, I pulled the black jacket tighter around my chest and over my hands. I hated having time to myself, I always tended to think a lot more than I ort to. Tearing myself away from the moon, I noticed the glow further up along the rocky beach and only then noticed the music pounding through the air.  
>'That's where we are off to.'<br>The voice came suddenly but the presence had not sneaked up on me as they had attempted. I frowned and looked over my shoulder to the young man who was looking ahead.

'Took your time Chase.' I muttered and began to walk again, my feet sinking into the loose sand, 'I was beginning to think you had become a coward.'  
>The sharp chuckle that sliced the air was brief, but I understood. This man was no coward, he was too driven, too proud.<p>

'Do you remember everything I told you in the car?'  
>With a sharp nod, I brought the conversation to mind, committing to memory the five names of importance.<br>'Caleb Danvers, Pouge Parry, Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms,' we were at the party now, the music loud enough to drown out my thoughts and the thriving teenagers a distraction, 'and Leah Collins.'  
>My new name rolled off my tongue strangely but Chase just grinned as he shrugged further into his own jacket, roughing his hair.<br>'Good. Now just keep in mind to be a lively young woman, Leah. Don't be yourself because that is just a bore.'

I was dodging the people as we continued our slow move through the crowd, the heat of the bon fires warming my chilled skin. It was not new for him to be taking such cheap shots at me, so I let it slide and observed the young people around me.  
>'Of course Chase.'<br>He smiled at me as we stopped on a slope, gazing over the many people as we scanned for those that we were looking for. I saw them before Chase, the group of young men along with two women I did not recognise. Even from my position and the interference of electricity and other bodies, I could sense the power of the warlocks.

With a heavy sigh, I closed my eyes and saw the faces that haunted me. It was for them that I was doing this, no one else; I just wished that when the day came, they would forgive me. When I reopened my eyes, I left behind everything I was and became Leah Collins.

* * *

><p>Following Chase, I kept close to him as we walked around, gradually getting closer to the group. People were dancing as we continued to stalk, bumping into us and offering us drinks, but I kept my eyes firmly on our targets.<p>

This was a whole new experience for me, the atmosphere was warm and I could feel the happiness radiating from the teenagers, such freedom and fun.  
>Well, I was going to have fun; Chase had given me free run to do whatever I liked, as long as it kept in with his plan.<p>

As we walked, I felt a sudden hitch in the pressure and snapped my eyes towards the four young men.  
>Turning my gaze quickly to Chase, I nodded. If there was ever a better time to make a good impression, this would have to be it.<br>The tension between the two men, one Caleb the other I did not know was going to reach its pinnacle but before Caleb could respond to the harsh shove to the chest, Chase had dived in between them, myself in front of the two others.

I barely focused on them as they spoke, my eyes locked with another's. His blue eyes were amazing and it took me a second to realise that it was Tyler Simms, the youngest of the descendants of Ipswich. They say that eyes are the window to ones soul, yet as I stared, a smile curling my lip slightly, I was unsure as to what I saw. So young, his power was still in its developing stages and those eyes…

A spike of energy penetrated my senses and I turned my attention to the second youngest, Reid Garwin. No, he was not shy about using his power compared to Tyler.  
>A young man beside me began to throw up, people yelling in disgust as I returned my focus to Chase who was simply staring at Caleb and then sharing a glance with the darker skinned girl. Kate I think her name was, and the blonde woman was Sarah who was grinning at Caleb.<br>The music ceased abruptly and for a moment I was thankful to not have to hear the awful beat any more.  
>'Guys, guys! Dylan just called and said he saw three cop cars heading this way on old dell road!'<br>Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen and before I could figure out what was happening, they all moved, running up the sand dune towards their transport.  
>Tyler paused, looking back over his shoulder in my direction and I smiled at him, waving ever so slightly before he was lost in the crowd of people.<br>I just hoped that I was doing this flirting thing right.

Chase was beside me in an instant, the flames of the bon fire lighting the features on his face as he grinned at me.  
>'Come on, we haven't got a lift back.'<br>I cringed as I followed him up the hill, remembering the young boy that had given us a lift to the party. It had not been messy, the way he had died, but I could still feel him pulling on my purple shirt before he finally stilled.

The sand beneath my boots smoothed out to shrub, the tall trees blocking the moonlight, but it was not too dark to find out way to the Ipswich sons.  
>'We could use a lift,' Chase spoke, moving quickly to stand behind them. They turned their heads and acknowledged us, Sarah nodding her head as Kate smiled at Chase. Caleb seemed to study Chase for longer than usual, did he sense it?<br>But then he held out his hand, smile on his lips.

'Hey, nice going back there. Caleb.'  
>Chase shook his hand quickly before I took his hand in mine, gripping firmly. The energy that radiated from this man was strong and I knew that it meant he was not far from ascension.<br>'Chase, and my sister Leah. I thought that he and I were about to go at it. His friend puking sure came at an opportune time.'  
>I couldn't help but frown at the sentence. He knew just as well as I did that it was not just fate, that Reid had used his powers, but then again, we didn't want to give ourselves away just yet. Behind me I could feel the youngest two approach but I was not suspecting the arm that slung around my shoulder.<br>'Didn't it though?'

Reid laughed as he leant on me, his other arm over Tyler. His playful face was close to mine as he looked at me.  
>'And who might you be?'<br>With an easy smile I spun from his grip, shaking his hand firmly.  
>'Leah Collins and you are…?' I raised my eye brow, "playing dumb."<br>Reid smiled, holding my hand tightly in his warm grip as we made our way to the cars.  
>'Garwin. Reid Garwin. Anything you need or want,' he said, eyes trailing up and down my body, 'just give me a yell.' With a wink he left, and I caught Tylers eyes again. He smiled, holding out his own hand and I took it gently.<br>'I'm Tyler.'  
>'Leah.'<p>

'Come on guys, the cops will be here any minute now!'  
>Tearing myself away, I quickly followed Chase and the other two girls to the small light blue car. Jumping into the back beside Chase, I tried not to look at him. Failing to start the car, Sarah wound down her window, yelling out to the others that her car wouldn't start.<br>Responding, Reid leapt out of the car and lifted the bonnet. Within a few seconds, it was shut and I shared a glance with Chase; he had felt it too.  
>It seemed that we had the right covenant.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know it wasnt very focused on my OC, more on the movie but we'll get there. I'm hoping to update when ever I get the chance, so perhaps once a week?<strong>**Please review? **

**thanks guys,**

**xXx  
>Silver-Kirin<strong>


	3. Chapter 2 Rough Start

**Alright Chapter Two up. Sorry if some people seem a bit out of character or got any info wrong; trying to remember haha  
>I'll try and update next week, perhaps next Wednesday but if its not dont worry it probably because i have to take people to and from airports and no internet.<strong>

**I don't own anything in the Covenant, only my character **

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Rough Start<p>

Switching on the light in my dorm, I frowned as I looked around the empty room.  
>Home sweet home.<br>The dorms were kind of old and their bareness sent chills up my arms. Shutting the door firmly behind me, I moved across and tossed my jacket on the spare bed next to my own. I was glad that I had the dorm to myself, I wouldn't know what to do with a roommate. Plus, as I moved to the window, I opened it slightly and not long after that, a sleek grey cat jumped through. Purring, it rubbed against my hand as I tickled behind its ear.

Not caring for a shower this late at night, I stripped out of my clothes, folding them away after I slipped on my loose black pants and shirt. It was hard getting used to a physical body again, walking into the corner of the dressing table and feeling the cool air across my pale flesh. Staring into the mirror, my green eyes stared back and I flinched away.

As I sat at my desk, Sage jumped up on the corner, sitting and watching me intently with sharp intelligent eyes.  
>'Did you have fun today? I don't have any food at the moment,' I smiled as he yawned, curling up before I pulled out a book. I had already studied this stuff before all the English and the politics, hell I had lived it but every now and then someone would change something so it was good to just refresh my memory.<p>

I felt my eyes drooping, forgetting that I may not be tired, but my body was weary. Yet I couldn't relax, something on the edge of my sense twitching. Spinning around, I didn't see anything or anyone in my room and with a groan I stood, pulling out my small black bag. Tipping the contents onto the bed, I looked at the old bones, coins and herbs, smoothing them out and selecting the ones I needed. Placing them into a smaller coin bag, I murmured a few words in Latin and it was done.

Moving to the corner of the room, I tucked it behind the cabinet and sighed. However, the protection spell didn't work quick enough. Sage hissed and I twisted quickly, surprised by Chases sudden appearance. The smile on his face was not genuine and I frowned, brushing passed him.

'What do you want? I'm tired.'  
>He turned on his heels, following my every move.<br>'Of course you are. I wonder what you will dream of…'  
>I bit my tongue to ignore the anger that was boiling in the pit of my stomach. Anyone else and I would have already cursed them, they would already be dead. I flicked hair from my face, tucking my belongings back under my bed as I sat on the edge.<p>

'I'm sure you didn't come here to just taunt me.'  
>Chase smirked and moved closer to me, running his hand over the back of my head. I loathed his touch and recoiled.<br>'No, I didn't. I just came to clarify a few things.' He moved away from me, studying the few of my belongings I had out.

'Caleb and Pouge are mine.' He snapped, folding his arms across his chest as he regarded me again, 'I want you to… mix things up for the other two.'  
>My frown deepened as I gave it some thought.<br>'How do you want me to do that? Why don't you take them?'

Chase took a step closer before squatting in front of me.  
>'I'll have to wait too long. I can get Garwin into some trouble, but Tyler I don't care. Do what you want,' His hand moved up, stroking my cheek but this time I held my ground, hatred seething from my very core, 'use this pretty face of yours.'<p>

Just like that he was gone and I was left with a purring Sage. His fur was soft and releasing the breath I had been holding, I stood and turned out the light. As I climbed into bed, lying on my back with Sage on my chest, I couldn't sleep, wouldn't dare to sleep. But I didn't want to be left awake with the thought of me and what I was planning to do.

* * *

><p>I rose before dawn, not feeling any better from last night.<br>The heavy feeling was settling in my stomach as I gathered my things to head for the showers. Thoughts were clouding my mind; should I do this? How would I do this? Why was I doing this?  
>Sage made himself comfortable again, purring as I shut the door quietly behind me. The corridor was bare, people obviously still sleeping from the late, or rather very early morning as I silently moved down to enter the showers. Luckily no one else was in there; I hated the idea of sharing a bathroom.<p>

Stepping under the hot water, I sighed as it raced down my face and back but it did little to relieve the tension I could feel thrum under my flesh. The mere thought of ruining the life of someone else for the sake of my own preservation was making me feel horrid; never in my entire life had I been forced to do such a thing. If the man was older, had lived his life or was even immoral or corrupt I don't think I would be feeling as guilty as I was now. But this man, this young man Tyler Simms… all of them, to me they were nothing but children. I didn't know how I would ever forgive myself.

But I didn't have the choice.  
>Changing into a fresh pair of jeans and simple black top, I frowned at the person in the mirror staring back at me. I was so tired, both physically and mentally and even though I could see my young appearance, there was nothing I could do to hide the old age in my eyes. I remembered the blue eyes of Tyler, all that youth and need to explore…<p>

A cleaner came in, jumping when they saw me. After a quick apology, I picked up my things and made my way to the door and back to my empty dorm. Lucky for me, there was no Chase, no note or him appearing behind me so hopefully that meant I had the day to myself but I knew what I had to do, I just didn't know when, or even how.

Sage was scratching at the window, obviously hungry and I quickly opened it for him. As quickly as I opened it, he jumped across to the tree before leaping down the two stories. Smiling as he went, I left the window open for him before I tied my straight hair up from my face and organised myself for class tomorrow. The uniform was boring, the red tie, white shirt and blue blazer and uncomfortable black shoes and the school books for my classes monotonous.

Once that was done I sat at my desk, pondering as to how to spend my day. The sun had risen now and I could hear others moving around. Glancing around, I huffed and grabbed my jacket as I marched towards the door. Locking it behind me I spun around quickly only to walk into something solid.

'Whoa slow down there tiger.'  
>Glancing up, I smiled as Reid steadied me. Well that made one task easier; I didn't have to cast a spell to find them. Letting go of his grip, Reid watched me as I took a step back and I smiled at him and then to Tyler who was standing behind him. With a wave he gave me a grin before averting his eyes.<br>'Morning guys,'  
>'Leah.' Reid replied and glanced along the hall before settling back on me. 'What are you up to today?'<br>I had to answer that carefully; I didn't have the time to mess around and take my time. By this time next week, I was going to be free and Chase was going to have what he needed.

'Oh, well I was going to go to the store and grab a couple of things but then after that…' I chuckled slightly and slipped into my jacket.  
>'That's where we are going. Want to tag along?' Tyler asked and I nodded my head. Reid watched both Tyler and myself before he placed himself between us.<br>'Alright then! Baby boy can drive and _you_ can tell me all about yourself.'  
>Tyler rolled his eyes at me and I smiled and went along with them.<br>Perhaps this was going to be easier than I thought.

We talked about nothing in particular, mainly listening to Reid talk about Sarah and himself while I sat in the back, marvelling in the scenery on the way to town. As we got into the small grocery, Reid found something more entertaining than my un-talkative self and left Tyler and myself to wonder around the shop.  
>'So you said you just transferred in?'<br>I nodded, placing cat food along with food for myself in the basket.  
>'Yep.'<br>Tyler shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded slowly before he laughed and I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.  
>'You don't like to talk about yourself very much do you?'<br>'And you don't either.' I replied with a smile. We continued around the isles in silence, myself unable to think of anything to discuss. In my time, it was always the woman that should be seen and not heard, the male engaging the conversation and questions, not this equal business where talking was so important.

'Leah Collins, does that mean that Chase is your brother?'  
>Again I nodded, smiling at him until he glanced at me.<br>'Lightning quick there Simms.'  
>It carried on being awkward even as we paid for our items. I myself was still fascinated with all the new foods and technology. I had never thought I would experience such an advanced time and I was grateful for it. Making our way to the car, Reid wasn't anywhere to be found but Tyler didn't seem to be too worried.<p>

Hanging around for a while as Tyler tried to call Reid, I sighed and leant back on the car, enjoying the warm sun. I could remember this place, the smell of the water not far away and the crisp air and colourful trees; but the buildings had changed a lot since then and the people were a lot nicer than the witch hunters.  
>'Hey um,' I opened an eye and watched Tyler hang up on the phone and move to stand near me, 'I know we don't really,' he gestured with his hand between the both of us, 'know a lot about each other or if you even like me,' there was an awkward smile shared by both of us and I wondered if that was the first sign of his interest in me. I had no idea why; I had done and said so little to him to have any sort of respect or attraction to me. But if that got the ball rolling on this "mission" then I would play along with it.<br>'Do you want to come to Nicki's with Reid and myself?'  
>Raising an eyebrow, I gave a cautious smile.<br>'What's Nicki's?'

* * *

><p>After a quick change and finding out that my dorm was not that far away from Reid and Tylers, I was standing beside and green table, watching as the boys played against one another.<br>'Ok, so sum it up for me,' I said with a laugh over the loud music, 'you have to hit the ball with the end of the stick to roll it around the table?'  
>Tyler laughed, standing up straight from his turn as Reid concentrated on his shot.<br>'Yeah, it's called pool and you have to get the ball into the hole.' He laughed again and I slapped his arm playfully. 'You're serious? You've never played or even heard of pool before?'  
>I shook my head, my eyes studying Reids movements before looking back at Tyler. His gaze was intense and for a moment I feared I had done something wrong, but it was the wrong sort of stare… I didn't know what this was.<br>'What?' I chuckled nervously.

With a shake of his own head, he played his turn, shuffling around the table.  
>I remained where I was, leaning back against the wooden post as I studied the other people. It was very crowded; people dancing and the smell of alcohol was rich in my nose. Glancing down at my clothes, I felt overdressed in my good black jeans and lacy white shirt. Flicking my loose hair over my shoulder, I gave the room a quick scan but there was nothing here that caught my attention, except for Tyler.<p>

There was nothing entirely special about this boy, he was handsome and his eyes held a depth in them that I had not seen for years, young and naïve from being probably over protected by his parents and Reid, but yet there was something I couldn't shake. A shiver shot through my spine; sending my senses on high alert as I snapped my head around in the direction of the door. A group of boys walked in, all three of them I recognised from the other night.

They spied us and I tore my gaze away. Whatever Reid had cast on the young man that threw up, he still reeked of the magic.  
>'Well look who showed their faces,' Reid laughed, Tyler grinning as the three of them came up to the table.<br>Aaron, who I assumed was the lead of the group, gave a snickering smile to the two of them, pausing to glance over me. I felt repulsed under his gaze; this man was not one to trust entirely.  
>'Grab a stick boys, we'll give you a game…'<p>

They started playing, arguing over the terms and how much to bet, but I kept my eyes locked on the group that just walked in through the door.  
>Chase was the only one who noticed me, lifting his chin in a strange nod before he continued on his way with Kate. He was out to stir trouble, and knowing that Pouge was a protective, easily jealous sort of man was a cruel move to play. Caleb and Sarah were with them, and I smiled; they seemed to bond quite quickly.<p>

I on the other hand, was hesitating with the task that Chase had given me.  
>How could I do something so wrong to a man that seemed so good? I couldn't wrap my head around even what to do, how to tear Reid and Tyler apart with my "pretty face."<br>Taking a sip from the bubbly dark drink Tyler had given me, I almost coughed as the sweet liquid hit my tongue and fizzed in my nose. I coughed, probably looking pathetic but Tyler looked up at me, concerned.  
>'You alright?'<p>

Laughing, I nodded.  
>'Went down the wrong way.'<br>Well I couldn't just stand there like the wooden post behind me, I wanted to do something. This new world was just too curious to pass up the opportunity.  
>Taking the short steps towards the table, I took hold of the stick Tyler was holding.<br>'Teach me?' I asked with a cheeky smile. All the young men looked up at me, surprised.  
>So when it came to talking the woman had to talk yet the men still had the dominance of the women's fun? No, that was going to change. If Chase wanted a lively woman, he was going to get one.<br>'Well, we're kind of betting on this game and they're up-'  
>'Oh come on it can't be that hard can it?'<p>

They all exchanged a glance before Tyler released his grip. Shuffling out of the way, I took his spot and looked at the balls on the table.  
>'Right, hold it like this,' his hand wrapped around mine and I smiled, following as he knelt down over the table with me, 'watch the ball over the stick, hold it firmly but not too tight, so you can still move it,' he demonstrated, moving my arm with his. The whole time I found it difficult to concentrate on the ball, my senses tuned right in on everything Tyler was; his power, scent and warmth.<br>'Got it? And try and get it to hit the one straight across from here.'

He backed away and I wanted to make some sort of excuse for him to come back; but I ignored myself.  
>Making the shot, I stood up as I watched the ball roll across the table, hit the blue one and then watch it as it sank into the pocket.<br>'That's good?' I asked, and was reassured when Tyler and Reid smiled at me.  
>'Beginners luck,' Reid mumbled and I pated his back as Tyler took the other shot.<br>'Don't worry Reid; I'm sure you could beat me anytime you wanted.'  
>He turned his head, his face so close to mine that I thought his lips would be pressed against mine but his eyes averted from mine to Tyler, who was watching carefully.<br>So, now I knew how to break them apart.

'Corner Pocket.' Reid said, changing the topic and making the shot. Sure enough it did as he planned, and I gave him a wink.  
>'Well, well, well.'<br>Pouge made his way over to us, doing what I think was their club handshake and giving me a nod of his head. I returned it, standing beside Tyler as Reid's eye was caught by a young woman by the bar.  
>I had seen enough people in my life time to tell the sheep from the goats with a glance, and this girl was neither; just a common "princess".<br>Reid slammed his hand on the table, making me jump slightly until I saw the ten dollar note under his hand.  
>'Blue, cotton.'<br>Tyler fished out some of his own money and placed his hand on top, 'Pink lace,'  
>I rolled my eyes; that girl wasn't wearing anything under the black skirt.<p>

Aaron was watching the boys sharply, before I caught his attention.  
>It was a good thing I was such a distraction because I felt the thrum in the air become like a live wire and the girl by the bar shriek, hand pushing down her skirt.<br>Slowly I turned back to the boys, watching Pouge walk off with the money. Tyler smiled at me nervously, but I just shook my head.  
>'Disappointing Tyler, I thought you knew your women better than that.' Giving him a wink, I was sure I saw a blush on his cheeks, but he was swept up by the others as they played their game.<p>

I was hardly focussing on that, watching as Sarah and Caleb danced; Chase watching piercingly. In front of me, Aaron and the others were becoming aggressive as Reid and Tyler continued to pull off shots that even to me seemed quite difficult, but I could feel it each time he used.  
>'So, I heard that you were new to Spenser.'<br>I looked at one of Aarons buddies, nudging him with my shoulder as I folded my arms across my chest.  
>'That's right, and I heard that you're a prick like your friend Aaron.'<br>There was a nervous chuckle from him, and I smiled as well but still he wouldn't give up.  
>'You got a mouth on you don't you? Luckily your hot enough to let it pass.'<br>'Unlike some people I've seen.' I looked him up and down to emphasise. He shrugged in his heavy jacket and shook his head.  
>'Is there anything else you can do with that mouth other than insult me?'<br>I was tempted to bite him but thought otherwise, instead slapping his hand away as he gripped my hip.

'Back off,' Tyler growled, moving to stand between myself and the other man.  
>'Or what?'<br>Before Tyler could answer, Reid and an Aaron were arguing, shoving each other. A glass fell and broke and the whole place fell silent other than the music. Some people went back to their own business, but Aaron charged at Reid, Tyler following quickly as they left through the back door.  
>I was shaking; was I nervous or was it my impulse to act?<br>Noticing Sarah and Kate gesture for me to come over, I grabbed my jacket and made my way over to them, giving Chase a nervous glance.  
>'You alright?'<p>

Chase gripped my shoulder, and to anyone else it would have looked like a comforting motion, but I could feel his hate in the tips of his fingers.  
>I sat down across from the two other women, sharing a chuckle.<br>'Yeah I'm fine. I think the others were pissed that Reid and Tyler won a bet.'  
>'I hope they're ok,' Sarah murmured and just as she said that, Reid marched back into through the door, glass falling from him as he stormed through the exit and out to the street. Not long after, Tyler raced through, catching my eyes for a brief moment and I took that as my queue to leave. Sarah stood up, heading to the door, perhaps to find Caleb.<p>

'I'll catch you guys at school tomorrow!' I said with a wave and grabbed my jacket. Chase gave me a smile and patted my back.  
>'Yeah, no worries.'<br>'Call us if you need us.'  
>With a final look I raced out the door to find Reid and Tyler.<p>

* * *

><p>Both Reid and Tyler were not in the mood to talk, and I had a rough idea why.<br>They had been using, and obviously Reid had been put in his place.  
>We drove in silence, and walked up the stairs in just as much silence. Reid was fuming, Tyler and myself walking behind him.<br>'Well I'm sorry if I caused any inconvenience.'  
>'No,' Tyler replied, watching Reid slam the door to their dorm shut. Tyler smiled at me as I unlocked my door, 'sorry about him, just a bit upset.'<br>'I can see that,' I laughed. Tyler took a deep breath then, watching me closely.  
>Before I could move out of the way, his lips pressed against my cheek.<br>I didn't know what to say or do and he moved quickly before I could even reach out to him.  
>'I'll come and get you tomorrow.'<br>With that he was down the hall and vanished into his dorm. I however remained where I was, my thoughts racing so fast that I didn't know what to do.  
>I couldn't stay here.<p>

Locking myself in my dorm, I opened the window and Sage leapt in. He purred and rubbed against my leg but I didn't have the time to sit and cuddle him. Patting him quickly on the head, I put down a new bowl for him and scooped out some cat food, keeping him happy and busy enough for me to rush around and pack a bag with what I needed.  
>I could not do this. My life was ruined enough, I did not want to be the cause of destroying others for redemption.<p>

As I spun around, I bumped into something hard and familiar firm hands grabbed my elbows.  
>'Where do you think you're going?'<br>Chase glared down at me, eyes as dark as the night outside. I ripped my arms from him, returning his gaze with my own fury.  
>'I cannot do this, I will not!'<br>Again he grabbed my arm, flinging me to the floor. Using his power, he held me there, stepping over me to pat Sage, who hissed.  
>'I think you will.'<p>

Struggling to free myself, I murmured a spell and felt his power dissolve from around me as I leapt to my feet again. I could feel my own eyes pierce through Chase as he turned, frowning. His hand flicked but I was quicker, holding up my own to repel the attack. His rich laugh filled my ears and I was confused for a moment before he pulled out the crystal necklace he wore. I instantly felt my joints ache and breath stagger in my throat.  
>Trying to fight it, I held my ground but I felt the force of my gaze dim. He twirled the crystal about in his fingers, a sick smile on his face as a gasped, falling to my knees before him.<p>

'Remember _Leah_, I can make your life _hell_.' And to emphasise he stroked down the side of the crystal, scratching it. Pain flared through my body and I watched as my skin paled and wrinkled on my hand before returning to normal. Then again, pale and wrinkle was what should be my normal. Flicking my head up a growled, deep in the back of my throat at him but Chase just laughed, mad like a crazed man as he squatted to my level and grabbed my chin roughly.  
>'You <em>will<em> do it, don't ever think that you can't.' he tossed me aside, and I remained where I was, not wanting to be knocked down again.  
>'Bad start, <em>sister<em>;' he spat at the word, 'it ends this weekend, don't screw anything up.'

As he left, the door shutting behind him quietly, I remained on the floor, too terrified to get back up even after he was gone. Sage jumped down beside me, curling up at my side as I tried to cry, tried to find some sort of relief for this anger and fear, but there was none.  
>So I stayed still, allowing the shadows to surround me and drag me into the dark depth of my nightmares.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, thanks for reading it. Let me know what you think.<br>I have a question if someone has a rough idea of the solution; i have found an old story i was writing, but it isnt really a ff but i was inspred to right it by a book, so does that still count and able to put it up here for you guys to view?  
>Until next week have a good one,<strong>

**Silver Kirin  
>xXx<strong>


	4. Chapter 3 Teenage Blues

**Hello, yes i got this chapter up quicker this week because i may not be able to do it next week. Plus I am working on another story, but it wont be up on this site. will let you know.**

**I do not own anything in the Covenant, only my OC**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Teenage Blues<p>

Last night I didn't get any sleep; again.  
>My hand still tingled from where it had aged and I could feel my body still weak and frail. On top of that, I could feel Chase using; meaning he would be coming to me for some more elixir.<br>Tossing my pyjamas into the basket in the laundry, I found my uniform and got dressed. I did not approve of the short skirt or the tight tie, but there wasn't much I could do. Wrapping my hair into a loose bun, I stared at my reflection in the mirror.

Bored of myself, I turned away and slipped my arms through my school jacket and packed my bag with the necessary books. My timetable was pinned to the board over my desk but I ripped it off; I wouldn't remember all of it in time.

I couldn't be bothered with breakfast; my stomach too tight and sick to handle anything but liquid. Sage was still purring on my bed and with a sigh I decided to leave him there; the window was open.  
>The cold air was rushing through it, a leaf falling in from the tree outside but I didn't mind it.<br>Pulling out my old brown bowl, I mixed a few herbs, the leaf, a dash of fresh water and powdered owl bone. Holding the bowl, I recited an old spell I remembered. With a sigh I felt my power hum through my veins and for a moment I was dizzy but it soon faded and I looked down at the ocean green liquid in the bowl. Finding my small clear bottle, I carefully filled it with the mixture, drinking the last of it from the bowl.

Instantly I felt the aching pain fade to nothing but a dull throb and the tingling in my hand lessened. I sighed, taking a moment to feel the potion doing its work; repairing my body. Keeping up a young flesh and blood body with an almost two hundred year old soul was difficult. If I wasn't careful, my body would deteriorate and I would be left with nothing.

The knock at the door distracted me from tidying up, and I could feel Tylers power seep through to me. I didn't reply, finishing packing up and shoving the bottle into my bag and I swung it over my shoulder and opened the door.

Tyler was half way through going to knock again and stopped as I smiled.  
>'Morning!'<br>'Morning.' He replied, a smile on his face as I stepped out and locked the door behind me. Spinning around to face him, I noticed Reid heading off down the hall with all the other students.  
>'Ready to go?'<br>'Sure am,' I said and pulled out my time table, looking at the class numbers, 'I have English first, room N244…' I looked up at Tyler, laughing, 'I have no idea where that is.'  
>Tyler chuckled, nudging his head to gesture down the hall.<br>'I'm with you then, come on. It means north wing level two room forty four. You'll get used to it after a while.'  
>'Or I could just stick with you.' I mentioned and smiled nervously along with Tyler.<p>

Crossing the courtyard was quick and quiet, the other students rushing about to their classrooms. Tyler pointed out to me where the buildings were; the infirmary, the library and the main building with the classes. The buildings were old, towering over us as we climbed the leaf covered steps out the front; old crosses on the rooftop and cloudy windows.

Once we were inside, I shivered at the sudden change in temperature and glanced along the corridors, trying to memorise the area.  
>'So you're pretty good at your English then?'<br>Tyler was walking beside me, careful not to bump into me or anyone else. My first class was English; advanced literature and I smiled at Tyler.  
>'You are to then, which surprises me.' Tyler chuckled, looking away from me and I took the moment to study him.<p>

This young man really was intelligent, quiet and shy but I was sure that the mind he had was diamond sharp. His face was shaved and clean and his natural youth made me feel incredibly old as I walked beside him. Our height wasn't dramatically different, I almost at his eye level but compared to his pale skin; I seemed paper white.

What was I doing?  
>What did it matter what he looked like or what subjects he excels at? The less attachment I got to the man the better.<p>

Tyler opened the door to the classroom and I slid in, looking around at the large room. The desks were on different levels, blue and circling around the main area; obviously where the teacher would teach.  
>Tyler was talking to some of the other students and I made my way up the stairs, not needing to talk to anyone. Pulling out a new note book, I opened it to a fresh page and retrieved my black pen from the base of my bag. I felt so out of place amongst the other young students, all taking quick glimpses at me as I sat by myself.<p>

However that changed as Tyler sat himself next to me.  
>The teacher clasped his hands as the last student shut the door and I looked at the very few students in the class; not recognising any of them.<p>

'Alright I hope everyone has had a nice break and ready to start the new term,' he spun around and began to write of the black board, speaking but I was focused on Tyler.  
>'He is Mr Brown, and don't worry he isn't as mean as he looks.'<br>I laughed quietly and then looked back down at the middle aged man, his greying brown hair and round glasses.

'I want everyone to make teams of three… you will be working together to work on a presentation on any classic poet or writer.'  
>There was a lot of noise as people organised their groups, but Tyler and I just looked at one another, already decided. There was no one else to make the three, and I felt a sharp stab of worry; just me and Tyler.<br>That wasn't going to help with the feelings I was already having for him.

The day passed slowly, every room decorated with a large clock that I couldn't help but stare at, wishing the time would go faster.  
>All my morning classes were with Tyler; meeting a few of the other students that he knew. I however did not care who he made acquaintances with, I just wished he would leave me away from his friends; I didn't want to hurt them.<p>

Finally lunch had arrived and with a sigh of relief I snapped my book shut. Stuffing it away in my bag, I stood and waited for Tyler to finish his jotting down the human bio notes from the board.  
>'Do you mind if I hang with you for lunch?'<br>Tyler stood up when he was finished, smiling at me oddly.  
>'Sure, we'll meet the others in the hall.'<p>

We made our way out, waiting for only a few minutes until Reid, Caleb and Sarah joined us.  
>'Pouge and Kate?'<br>'No idea where they are, let's just go.'  
>Tyler and Reid went off ahead, myself staying back with Caleb and Sarah.<br>'I'm Sarah by the way.' The blonde laughed and I gave her a smile as well as we shook hands.  
>'Yeah I don't think we ever properly met, I'm Leah.'<p>

Lunch was awkward, sitting under the patio outside; Reid on one side of me and Tyler on the other.  
>The rain was falling lightly before us, and the tension between Caleb and Reid was just as evident as the fact that Sarah was in love with Caleb.<br>I was stuck in the middle of an argument, Reid and Tyler quarrelling over the type of man that I liked.  
>All this anger between them was making me roll my eyes again; I wasn't even doing anything to tear them apart! All I had done today was say hello to both of them and answered a few question like where was I from originally, what my favourite music was; which they still haven't come to terms that I like the classical and my favourite colour.<p>

The bell rang and we all scattered to our classes.  
>Sarah and I headed to the library for our study periods as the boys left for their swimming class.<p>

'I heard that you came from a public,' I asked Sarah as we sat in the warm library. Both our jackets were off and the pile of books between us was enormous. I straightened my vest as I took my seat, flicking through a large book on the life of John Keats, who Tyler and I had decided on.  
>Sarah gave me a cautious look and I shook my head, knowing she had received a lot of crap about it.<p>

'Don't worry, I won't hassle you about it. I was just curious as to what got you in.'  
>Sarah relaxed and she opened a book and began to read, jotting down a few notes.<br>'Scholarship. I'm hoping to go on to Harvard when I graduate, you?'  
>I was not going to answer, not knowing if it was normal to talk about but I shrugged my shoulders and flicked my fringe from my face.<br>'Our parents died not that long ago. We decided to come here because…' I hesitated, noticing how Sarah had an apologetic look in her eyes, 'I don't know. Chase wanted to move on and I didn't want to be on my own.' There was an uncomfortable silence between us, but I just carried on with my studies.

After four books, I sighed and stretched my back. Sarah was busy reading a book, and from what I could see, The Chronicles of Paganism.  
>I shuddered, but Sarah didn't notice; too engross in the old pages she was reading.<p>

Somewhere in that book, I was sure my name would be.

Reaching into my bag, I pulled out the small bottle and took a gulp. The mixture ran down my throat before I could feel it ease away even more of my aches and I felt my power thrum a little stronger.  
>It was not going to be enough; I needed to create a more sustainable elixir but it mean having to collect the ingredients...<p>

'What is that?'  
>Both Sarah and I jumped as Kate leant beside her, curious as to the book Sarah had in front of her. She noticed me and gave a genuine smile.<br>'Hi Leah!'  
>'Hey,' I returned the smile and Sarah panted a breath and she chuckled. Turning back to the book, she turned the page away from the information on imps and it was then that I saw her terror.<br>Chase had already started the curse.

'Did you know that the witchcraft thing actually started here in Ipswich?'  
>Her gaze turned between Kate and myself but we both shrugged; Kate not knowing but I knew all too well how and where it started.<p>

'Every time I ask Pouge about it he just tells me it's nonsense.'  
>Kate leant back, taking a seat beside Sarah as she closed the book.<br>'All that witch stuff makes me uneasy anyway,' Kate said quietly, flicking through a book with no interest, 'I heard that the witches back then were truly evil, like experimenting and stuff.'  
>'Not necessarily.' I almost snapped back. Both pair of eyes focussed on me, wanting me to explain.<br>'Well I know they did like to experiment, but from what I remem- Know,' I corrected myself, 'they were actually quite peaceful.'

They both laughed.  
>I didn't know what to do so smiled nervously with them.<br>'I can see why Tyler and Reid like you,' Kate pointed out and I felt myself freeze.  
><em>'Sorry<em>?'  
>Kate looked at Sarah to check then back at me with a lopsided grin.<br>'Tyler, Reid… they like you. They haven't shut up arguing over you yet.' The bell rang and both Sarah and Kate jumped up, gathering the books to put them back. I took my time, not knowing how to feel or what to say. I knew what I was thinking though; Chases warning to me to make their lives difficult. It should be easy now knowing that both of the young men were interested in me, but my own feelings for Tyler were getting in the way.

'What are you thinking?' Sarah asked, bumping my playfully as I slid one the books back in its place.  
>I raised an eyebrow at her but then turned my attention back to the books in my arms.<br>'I don't know. Both Tyler and Reid? I just don't want to be the reason they lose their friendship.' I answered truthfully. Sarah gave a sad smile and patted my shoulder.  
>'I've only known them as long as you, but sometimes you just got to go with your gut feeling. And those two seem pretty inseparable.'<p>

My gut feeling.  
>My gut feeling is what got me in this mess in the first place.<br>'Hey, what are you doing this afternoon?' Kate asked as we walked slowly down the stairs.  
>'I have dinner with Caleb later on, but I can try and do something before then if you want.'<br>They looked at me and I shrugged.  
>'I think I might just stay in tonight, not feeling too crash hot so might get a start on my homework.'<p>

Sarah and Kate remained on their floor in the dorms as I marched up the stairs quickly to find sanctuary in my room.  
>Leaning back against the door, I released a shaky sigh and closed my eyes.<br>All my family; all my friends… I could see them. All of them reaching out for me, for me to join them.

What was I meant to do?  
>I felt like such a modern day teenager; confused, angry, frightened, love… but was it love? I couldn't tell.<br>But either way, a smile was on my face whenever I thought of Tyler Simms.

* * *

><p><strong>Could have done better but meh. Let me know what you think!<strong>

**Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<strong>


	5. Chapter 4 Wild and Tame

Alright, I'm back. Hopefully I will not be that absent again.  
>And we continue...<p>

I do not own anything of The Covenant, only my OC.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Wild and Tame<p>

It wasn't long after I had decided to try and organise something for tea when there was a soft knock at my door.  
>My homework was done, luckily, as Sage had curled up on top of it and i was comfortable changed out of my uniform.<p>

Stepping carefully over the books on the floor, I opened to door to reveal Tyler.  
>Part of me was happy to see him, but my heart fell into my stomach; wishing he would just leave.<br>But he was here now and there was little that I could do about it; I didn't have the guts to shut the door on him.  
>'Hi,'<p>

Tyler smiled up at me and I felt part of my heart climb back up from my stomach.  
>'Hey, I hope you're not busy...?'<br>I looked behind me, only to see my slight mess of books and a purring cat.  
>'If homework counts,; I chuckled and Tyler seemed to relax. What he was expecting me to say I have no idea, but I didn't really want to know.<br>'Well that is kind of why I am here. Reid is out, so I thought if you want to come back to my room to study on our topic?'

I had heard on numerous occasions children laughing at things like that, interpreting it in ways that I could not fully comprehend, and I still didn't understand. With a wide smile I nodded, slipping on my sandals and grabbing the relevant books and notes.  
>Showing them to Tyler as I shut the door behind me, I couldn't help but laugh as we made the short trip across the hall to his door.<p>

'You know this isn't due for like three more weeks?'  
>Tyler just gave a shy grin and I returned it, rubbing my arms as the cool air moved around us.<br>'Better to get it done know though, right? More free time on our hands.'  
>All I could think of was what did Tyler have in mind to do in his free time.<p>

The dorm he shared with Reid was not as filthy as I had suspected, but the difference in the sides of the room was still there.  
>Posters of women and bands were tacked to the wall on one side, beanies and pants strewed across the bed and books unorganised. The other was plain and neat, and not just a last minute tidy up.<p>

My head spun suddenly; the power radiating from the room tingling across my flesh and I forgot that I was cold.  
>'You alright?' Tyler asked as he shut the door behind him, moving to look at me closely.<br>Snapping out of my concentration, I just shrugged.  
>'Hungry I guess. Where do you want me?'<p>

Something moved behind his eyes, and I stared at them, trying desperately to figure out this young man.  
>'Anywhere, you can put your stuff on my desk if you want.'<br>He took off his jacket, hanging it over the back of the chair as he knelt down and opened a small fridge. I placed my notes and books on his desk, taking a quick glance at the photos pinned to the board. I could only assume that it was his mother and father, faces happy and smiling as they hugged their son. Others were around it, the four of the warlocks and a timetable.

'You can have some of this if you want,' Tyler murmured, opening a container and smelling it before he handed it to me. With a grin I took it, opening it to see some salad and chicken and I raised an eyebrow at him.  
>'It my lunch, I didn't eat it today as you can tell.' Nodding my head in thanks, I picked at the food as Tyler began to talk about our assignment, opening his own note book as we compared notes.<p>

It wasn't long after that that we decided to stop, already fairly organised. Tyler was lying on his bed as I sat at his desk, turned to face him when I needed to. All I could see when I was looking away was the photos and the smiling people in it.  
>I felt trapped.<br>I had no idea how to distract the two of them as Chase went about destroying lives.  
>There was no way that I could do this and then pretend it never happened. I would have to live with myself forever with the guilt.<p>

'Leah?'  
>Again I felt that shiver up my spine as he said my name and I snapped my head around to face him.<br>'Yeah? Sorry, distracted.'  
>Tyler sat up, folding away his stuff before he settled and looked at me.<br>That gaze, those eyes...  
>His mouth opened and I could feel his emotion entangle with his power. He was strong, but so, so young.<br>'Leah I was wondering if-'

The door swung open and Reid stepped in, freezing when both Tyler and I looked up at him, surprised.  
>''Sup?'<br>By the time I looked back at Tyler, he had retreated. Mouth closed and his eyes were not as bright as they had been a few seconds ago. That magic that thrummed through the air had died away, only to be replaced with the defensive feel as Reid stepped into the dorm, dumping his bag on his bed.

'What, no hello?'  
>I cleared my throat, smiling at him apologetically as Tyler stood, doing the same.<br>'How are you Reid?'  
>He shrugged his shoulders, stripping off his jumper and shirt before he paused, looking at me and Tyler.<p>

'Hey, sorry if I um, you know. Interrupted anything.'  
>I shook my head quickly, gathering all of my gear together.<br>'No. Just doing some homework for our assignment.' I dropped my eyes, pretending not to notice the glance that Tyler shot Reid.  
>'Sure...' he smirked and moved passed me slowly to the bathroom. The door practically slammed, making me jump.<p>

Something was wrong, this wasn't the normal Reid and Tyler.  
>I had stood, making my way to the door when Tyler gently grabbed my wrist. I spun around, some of my hair falling across my eyes.<br>A warm, gentle hand moved it away and I could feel my stomach float as Tyler stood close to me.  
>'I was going to ask, did you want to come to the fall feast with me?'<p>

For a moment I had no idea how to answer.  
>What was a Fall Feast?<br>But I didn't care. If I was with Tyler, it would make him, myself and Chase happy so I nodded. The smile I received from him was one that made part of my soul one hundred years younger again.

Then something I had dreaded happened, and I was powerless to stop it.  
>Tyler leant in, hesitating momentarily as his warm breath caressed my skin. I couldn't move, didn't want to as soft lips captured mine.<br>I was not expecting the world to crumble beneath my feet or for the stars to fall from the sky, but I did feel my power thrum through my body, stronger than before.

Tyler pulled away slowly, but I leant up, my hand wrapping around his and my arm lightly hooked over his shoulder. Nudging his face with mine, I brought it to the right angle before I kissed him, addicted to the energy that soared through my blood.  
>Tylers hand gripped my waist, not pushing me away, but holding me steady as he took control of the kiss.<p>

I knew that there was something else to him that I hadn't seen, something raw that was caged behind his eyes.

A cough made us jump apart, my hand reaching up to wipe at my lips in an attempt to stop the tingle but it was remaining where it was.  
>'Well, well Baby boy.'<br>Reid was smirking at the two of us, but I could see that behind his cheeky grin there was some sort of anger. Jealousy?  
>'Shut up Reid.'<br>'Aww, don't get angry at me.' Reid laughed, stepping further into the room and between Tyler and myself.

'Was he any good?'  
>I was going to snap and growl saying that he had sent lightning through my veins, or even remain quiet with a blush. But my next actions not even I had been prepared for.<br>'Well, maybe I should compare...'  
>My body felt alien as my hand reached up, gripping Reids blonde hair and pulling his lips to mine. Reid was stunned, I could feel it in his muscles but he relaxed soon enough and, just like Tyler had, took control. He pulled me flush against his body and I was dizzy with the power that had now engulfed the room.<p>

But all I could really feel was the heavy weight of Tylers eyes on me. Those baby blues didn't hold any more happiness as they settled on me, only a dull ache.  
>I pushed Reid away from me, and he was grinning like a satisfied cat.<p>

Control of my body returned to me and all I could do was run out the door.

Slamming the door behind me, I could feel my eyes burning and my chest felt like a boulder was strapped to it.  
>What the hell was that? Why on earth did I do that?<p>

A chuckle came from my bed and I frowned when I saw Chase resting on it, Sage angry and alert on my desk. He sat up slightly, still calm and casual even as I glared at him, trying to cast a spell silently.  
>'What's wrong Leah? Looks like you just sucked a lemon... or was it a lip?'<p>

I couldn't control the rage I had towards him anymore.  
>Spreading my arms wide, I felt my power race beneath my flesh and the sudden horror in Chases eyes only fuelled it more.<p>

Before he could reach up to the crystal around his neck, I slammed my palms together, pointing them at Chase as I sent my power through my body and at him. It hit him with a sharp clap, stunning him like he had been electrocuted. He twitched violently on the bed before I lost control. It slipped like water between my fingers and before I could figure out what happened, Chase was in front of me, the crystal in his hands and eyes as black as his heart.

'Bad move.'  
>The scene changed around me and next thing I knew I was lying face down in the wet grass. Rain was pouring down and I tried to leap to me feet but my body couldn't move. My flesh was wrinkly and wounds were open and infected along my arms. I could only imagine what the rest of my body and face looked like.<p>

'Leah, Leah, Leah..._Leah_.'  
>The voice echoed around me and the boulder on my chest dropped heavily into my stomach as I was overcome with fear.<br>I was trapped for real this time; back in the crystal dungeon only, this power surging through it was not my own. It was infecting it and I could feel it stab into me as Chase laughed.  
>'Your memory must be bad with your old age. Remember I control you, in every way, no matter what you <em>try <em>to do.'

Pain engulfed my very being once again and as I writhed on the wet ground, I could only scream and beg for death.

* * *

><p>Review pretty please!<br>Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<p> 


	6. Chapter 5 Time

I own nothing but my OC.

Changing to M just to be sure, may get some bad language in later chapters.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Time<p>

It felt like I had not breathed for years.  
>I gasped in the air as I jolted up right, only to cough at the uncomfortable tube down my throat. Gagging, I tried to take it out, panic filling me enough that my head pounded and my mind ceased thinking logically.<br>Nurses dashed into the room, one stabbing a needle into my arm.

Instantly I calmed, falling back into the pillows as they removed the tape holding the tube and other cords attached to my arms. It was new to me, but I had remembered reading a book once that showed this as equipment used by doctors, which could only mean I was in a hospital.

My panic returned as the nurses spoke to me, but I didn't hear them as I examined my arms and hands.  
>Fresh, youthful skin covered them and I trembled with relief. But I couldn't relax fully, no matter how badly my body screamed for it.<br>Was Chase here? Was this one of his tricks?

Looking around the plain white room, I saw a calendar saying it was now Thursday and I groaned.  
>A bright bunch of colour caught my eye and with a groan I turned my head to see the fresh flowers. A card was next to it, but my eyes could not concentrate enough to read the fine writing. Instead, I stared at the mix of flowers, not actually knowing what any of them were besides that they were a bright mix of yellow, reds and blues.<p>

A soft tap at the door brought me back to the boring room and the doctor moved in slowly. He checked my eyes and my pulse, explaining that he was unsure what had happened to me but it could have been some sort of reaction to a spider bite.

I cursed as the doctor left, falling back into the bed and closing my eyes.  
>All I needed to do was get back to my dorm and mix up my elixir, then I would be as right as rain again. Except the fear of Chase being there, waiting for me made my skin crawl. I could no longer feel any physical pain, but the memory of it was enough to spark the anguish. Like teaching an animal to behave he had tortured me, expecting me to break and I did.<p>

Another tap at the door broke off my train of thought, that I was grateful for until I saw Tyler standing in the door way. My shame and fear brought a tear to my eye and I looked away from him, but he still walked in, placing a smaller bunch of white flowers on the table.

'Sarah and Kate brought you these. They are really worried about you.'  
>When I didn't answer or look at him, he sighed and continued.<br>'The doctor said that you fine to go home, so I came by to give you a lift.' He moved around to stand in front of me before dropping to eye level.  
>'Leah?'<p>

I sat up, nodding as I looked down at the white hospital gown I was wearing now, and my clothes folded neatly on the corner. Trying to get out of bed myself, I tossed the blanket aside and slid to the edge until my feet him the cold floor but I couldn't go any further. Tyler noticed and held out a hand. Wearily I looked up at him. He was still wearing his usual green jacket and his dark hair was still messy but something was different, I just didn't know what. My eyes fell to his hand and I hesitated.  
>Why was he doing this? He had no idea what was going on, why not? I wanted to tell him, wanted to protect him but so far had done nothing to deserve this young mans help. He held his hand closer, waiting patiently.<br>I took it.

It hadn't taken long to change, sign the discharge papers and make it into his black Hummer. We were in silence most of the way, Tyler asking if I was comfortable enough every now and then.  
>The night was dark and cold, most of the other students already in bed as I stumbled into my own room.<br>Tyler made sure that I was lying on the bed comfortably before he sat himself down, staring at me.

My room still looked normal, like there had never been any magic cast at all in its walls.  
>'Leah I'm sorry.'<br>My dark green eyes drank him in and I frowned.  
>'Whatever for? I'm the one that should be sorry.'<br>Tyler shook his head, rubbing a hand through it as he stood. I didn't want him to go, and was going to ask him to stay when I felt a sharp jolt of magic, and Tyler felt it to.  
>Chase.<p>

He turned to leave, reminding me that if I needed anything he was not far away but stopped. Spinning around, he marched back over to me, leaning down and kissing me.  
>Then like that he was gone again.<br>It took me a little while to get a grip on myself. It meant nothing. Nothing could ever come of it.  
>After drilling that into my mind, I sat up; some strength already returning to my limbs. Sage was nowhere to be seen, probably too frightened from the other night to return so soon.<p>

Reaching under my bed, I pulled out the bag and retrieved my vile and bowl, gulping down the mixture and feeling it bubble in me.  
>Give it a night and I would be better.<br>Tomorrow... well who knew what was going to happen.

Tomorrow came quicker than I had expected, only it was late afternoon by the time I was up, showered and dressed.  
>I had spent the day refilling my vile and preparing myself, reminding myself over and over that all I had to do was this one thing and I would be free.<br>Only it meant helping the man I hate hurt the people I was beginning to get close to. No, I was not close to these people, I had no feeling what so ever.

I had packed away my stuff and resting with a good book when someone knocked on my door.  
>'Leah? It's Kate and Sarah, can we come in?'<br>I sighed heavily, book marking my page and shutting my book.  
>'Yeah. It's open.'<br>I had to admit that I was kind of happy to see the two of them.

'How are you feeling?'  
>'Did you like the flowers we sent you?'<br>'I heard it was a spider bite, I hate spiders...'  
>My head spun at all their questions before they both chuckled and I sat up.<br>'I'm feeling a lot better, thanks.'

'Great!' Kate said happily and spun on her feet, dark hair trailing around her. 'We're going into town, like now to get a dress for the fall feast, you want to come?'  
>I frowned slightly, but nodded. I had nothing better to do, and it would help give me the opportunity I needed to do what Chase asked me.<br>'Cool. I'm driving.'

The whole car trip was about how Pouge was being stupid and how Caleb and Sarah were the perfect couple. I just sat quietly in the back, pretending to be nodding and agreeing with them until they both asked who I was going to the dance with.  
>I had to stop and think; did Tyler still want to take me? I was assuming yes with the kiss he had given me last night.<p>

'Tyler. He asked me the day I got bitten.'  
>There were shrieks and claps, both of them happy that I had gone for Tyler rather than Reid; who was not himself lately and then onto how much Chase cared for me; sitting by my bed all day and night while I was out of it.<p>

Finally we arrived in town, and we were looking through the two dress shops for the right sort of dress. Kate chose a stunning red one, subtle fake diamonds along the waist and Sarah showed off in her first pick; a cream dress that looked like something from a century ago. After convincing both of them that they looked fine in them, they gave me three dresses to try on.

I stood in the change room, staring at the pretty fabrics and fine detail.  
>Once upon a time there was a time that I would only be able to wear something like this if I married a rich business man. Yellow caught my eye and I tried it on, the fabric soft against my skin as I tried it on.<p>

I hated looking at myself. The dress hugged my skinny figure and I felt over exposed with the sleeveless gown but it reminded me of a special dress my mother had made for me. It was specially for Sunday church and I smiled at the memory of my mother, sewing all day and night to finish the dress. Now days all you had to do was go into a store and buy it from a rack against the wall.

'Come on Leah!'  
>Opening the door, I was too lost in my thoughts to process the surprise and awe from Sarah and Kate, just closing the door again when they were done. All I wanted to do was cry, but I forced it aside, changing back into my jeans and jumper before purchasing the dress and a a pair of shoes.<br>The store closed behind us and the dark night fell around us, but a darker feeling descended over me.

Something was wrong.

* * *

><p>Sarah was parking her car away as Kate and I ran inside from the rain.<br>'God I hope it doesn't rain like this tomorrow at the dance!'  
>I agreed and stood outside her door.<br>'Wanna come in? It's a Friday, so might watch a movie or something.'  
>'No thanks, I'm pretty busy tonight.'<br>Kate raised an eyebrow and winked. 'Got to organise things with Tyler?'  
>I shook my head and moved in closer as I saw Chase walk down the hall. Dropping my bags, I felt my power swirl in my palm as I forced Kate into silence.<br>'No. Things with the covenant.'

Chase was beside me in no time and had already cast the spell of creation. Kate collapsed and I scooped up my bags again as Chase closed the door quietly.  
>'What's wrong?' I asked, nervous for a moment that I had done something wrong.<br>'They know. Or at least, they will very soon.'

In a blink of an eye he was gone and I was left to rush back to my room, hoping that no one would see me. Sarah would have been back by now, but Kate would already be sick and in hospital. That meant that Pouge would be angry, but I had no idea what Chase was going to do to him.

Time was going so quickly now as I sat on my bed, trying to wrap my head around everything. I should be dead, not killing these people. But time is never on anyone's side, and it was sure not on mine.

Any minute now I just knew that I would be left with Reid and Tyler.  
>Any minute now I just knew that I would be exposed.<p>

* * *

><p>And we are getting closer to the end.<br>Sorry if it too quick :)

Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<p> 


	7. Chapter 6 Confrontation

Chapter Six: Confrontation

Sure enough, not long before midnight, there was a hard knock on my door. They didn't wait for me to answer and Tyler and Reid burst through the door, eyes angry as they fell on me. I didn't move, even flinch as Reid slammed the door and march up the me.

His eyes were black, but I didn't need to see them to know that the power they both had was bubbling under the surface.  
>'Who the hell are you?'<br>I glared up at Reid, and when I didn't answer, he flicked his hand and I felt my back crash into the wall, winding me.

That was not expected and I sent a bold of my own magic back at him, striking him hard enough in the chest that he dropped to the floor like a lead weight.  
>'It is not nice to attack a woman Reid Garwin.'<p>

My eyes snapped to Tyler as I stood, feeling my own eyes go an inky white.  
>It looked as though he was going to attack me as well and I braced myself to block it but he stopped. I knew what he was thinking, I could see the surprise on his face and confusion in his eyes.<p>

Reid gasped on the floor, Tyler moving to help him to his feet only t receive a sharp shove in the chest. He was wild with fury and I smirked.  
>'Oh please, control yourself Garwin. Your anger will be your defeat.'<br>Both the boys eyes returned to normal and I felt my own return to their green as I cautiously moved away from the wall.

'I'm going to ask again, who the hell are you?'  
>My quirkiness vanished as quickly as it arrived and I bit my bottom lip as I looked at the two of them.<br>'I'm Leah Collins-'  
>'Bull shit.' Tyler snapped, the hurt in his eyes now painfully obvious as was my useless lies.<p>

'We know that Chase is one of us, we know that his parents died, and we know that he didn't have a sister.'  
>Great. Chase didn't tell me what to do in this case.<br>Oh well, looked like I was going to have to do what I thought myself. This should be easy right?  
>No way in hell.<p>

'You're right. He doesn't have a sister.' I sighed, falling onto my bed with my head in my hands. My chest ached with the effort to get air back into my lungs and my spine was creaking with pain. Reid rubbed absently at his own chest, trying to figure out what had happened.

'How did you do that?'  
>I looked up at him with a disappointed look.<br>'I'm a witch.'  
>The silence that fell over the room was enough to make me chuckle but I held it tightly in my throat, waiting for the next questions.<p>

'What did you do to Pouge and Kate?'  
>I couldn't look at either of them as I thought of what Chase had done to them.<br>'I don't know what happened to Pouge-'  
>'Don't lie you bitch!' Reid snarled, stepping closer and grabbing my shoulders, forcing me to my feet as he stared at me.<p>

'I'm telling the truth! I'm just as innocent as you guys are. I did nothing.'  
>'Let he go Reid,' Tyler hissed, Reid hearing but ignoring. I held his gaze until he let me go, stepping back beside Tyler, who frowned at him.<br>'Look guys, I'm serious. I do not know what happened to Pouge, Kate yes. But other than I am just as much a victim.'  
>'How?' Reid snapped and I glared at him.<br>'This is all against my will, thank you very much.'

'So I'm just meant to believe you after you've lied to us the whole time?'  
>I lowered my head.<br>'You don't have to, but you will need help,' I looked pleadingly to Tyler, 'I can help.'

They had both believed me wearily, and I grabbed my bag from under the bed. Reid flinched but I just rolled my eyes and followed Tyler out to his car.  
>Reid was driving us to the hospital as Tyler watched me from the front seat, obviously not trusting me as I mixed a potion together in the back seat.<p>

'How is that going to help?'  
>'It should help Pouge.' I murmured as I concentrated on getting the right level of each. Using limited ingredients was a challenge, but I had managed something that should help ease whatever spell Chase had on Pogue.<br>Reid was ignoring me, and Tyler had placed a huge wall between us as we stopped at the hospital.

Caleb was already in with Pouge when we arrived, Tylers hand tight around my arm.  
>Sarah was out in the waiting room, too engrossed in her thoughts as we passed her. I pulled my arm free from the grip with a slight growl and watched as Caleb spoke to Pouge briefly.<br>Reid was watching sadly, and Tyler took off his dark jacket to reveal an orange one underneath.

'How is he?' Tyler asked and I stared at him. Even with everything going on, all he could care about was others. I remained back on the wall as Caleb asked where Sarah was.  
>'I say we all go after Chase, right now.' Reid spoke around his hand as he thought. I rolled my eyes; rash Reid.<p>

'It won't be that easy.' Caleb mumbled as he patted his shoulder. His eyes caught me and there was a brief hatred in them but Tyler put his hand on his shoulder.  
>'She can help.'<br>His eyes tore away from me and he told the boys to call if there was a change, or if anything happened, which I could read straight through. He wanted them to keep an eye on me.

After Caleb left, Reid snatched up his jacket, groaning something about coffee; leaving me and Tyler to watch Pouge through the glass door.  
>He was in pain, that much was evident and Tyler turned his sad gaze to me.<br>'You said you could help him?'  
>I watched him for a while, waiting to see if he trusted me that much anymore. When he did nothing, I stood, moving through in the separate room Pouge was in and looked down at him. Pulling the small bottle from my pocket, I rolled his head gently so that the mixture would slip down his throat. He coughed and grunted, but I enchanted a phrase that would ensure that Chases spell would not kill him before we had the time to do anything to help him.<p>

Taking a seat next to Tyler, I was tempted to talk but bit my tongue hard enough to bleed.  
>What was Caleb and Sarah doing? What was Chase planning and how could I see a happy ending for anyone out of this?<br>'You said you were a witch...'

With a weak grin I looked at Tyler, his eyes already studying me.  
>'Tuhdah.'<br>Nothing in his expression changed and I sighed.  
>'I'm nowhere near as strong as you guys, and it different. I was born with mine right away, and you guys are too I guess but mine is not as unlimited, nor does it kill me the more I use it.'<br>Tyler nodded, his mind working overtime.  
>'If you are a witch, then your name would be in the book-' he hesitated and I just chuckled slightly.<br>'The book of Damnation. Yep, I should be in there somewhere. But for the life of me I cannot remember my name,' I lied. Tyler gave a look of concern over to me and I just shrugged.

'Chase came to me not that long ago. Found me really. He, used his power on me and I was defenceless. He blackmailed me into helping him.'  
>I turned in my chair and gripped his warm hand in my cold one. The energy that passed between us, the magic that was in our skin made me shiver and I opened my eyes to stare at Tyler intensely.<br>'But he didn't tell me to fall in love with you.'

There again was that movement behind his eyes and Tyler was about to talk when Reid walked through the door, again. Two coffees were in his hand and he handed one to Tyler, ignoring me but I just smiled.  
>'No worries, Garwin. I don't drink coffee anyway.'<p>

_

The clock was telling me that it was three am but my body was screaming that it was later than that. We had sat in the room for what felt like forever in a silence that reminded me of a graveyard.  
>Reid had sat in between Tyler and myself, perhaps in a vain attempt to stop us from talking. Tyler was drifting off to sleep when a doctor came in, his voice deep and rich in the once quiet room.<p>

'Why don't you three head back to the dorms and get some rest, Mr Parry won't be going anywhere.'  
>I gave a nod and stood as the doctor asked Tyler to collect some of Pouge's belongings. I was just about to step out into the main hall when Reid's hand grabbed my shoulder hard enough for me to gasp.<p>

My back was against the wall as Reid scowled at me.  
>'You may have baby boy fooled but I still don't trust you.'<br>I matched his scowl only to give a smirk. 'Is that because I like Tyler more or is-' his hand slammed open palmed on the wall beside my head, making me flinch.  
>'Don't...' he groaned and seemed to relax in front of me, dark eyes piercing me, 'don't hurt him.' He whispered.<p>

The surprise on my face must have made him satisfied as he stepped away. Reid really did care about the others, more than I think he would let on. I took a deep breath, sagging against the wall as Tyler standing waiting not too far away.  
>'Ready?' Reid sighed and with one last long look at Pouge he walked past Tyler, who watched me carefully. He followed behind me as we moved out of the hospital and into the car park.<br>I had been expecting more questioning but I was only met with an awkward silence.

Reid had marched ahead of us, surrendering to his own room for sleep. Tyler faltered outside my door and I raised an eyebrow at him.  
>'You want a tip?'<br>'No. I think I should stay with you. Chase is still out there, and I-'  
>I rolled my neck, a half-hearted laugh forcing its way from my throat, 'you need to keep an eye on me.' Without another look or word I opened the door, leaving it open for Tyler to enter.<p>

Sage was rubbing my leg as I dropped my stuff on the bed, and I tickled him behind the ears as I tipped some mush into his bowl. With him happy, I turned to Tyler who was standing awkwardly at the door.  
>'Don't stand there like a soldier, you need sleep.' I gestured to the bed next to mine. 'No one has it, obviously. I'm afraid I don't have a change of clothes for you.' I changed my gestured to the singlet I was changing into. To make a point I stripped off the shirt I was wearing and tossed it towards the bathroom, turning my back to Tyler as I unclipped my bra and slid into the singlet.<p>

When I turned around, Tyler had taken off his jackets and was in the process of lifting his own shirt.  
>With an eyebrow raised, he continued and folded them neatly on the desk beside him.<br>Suddenly all I could think about was Tyler.

His messy hair and slim, broad chest; I was acting like I had never seen a semi-naked man before. Well, perhaps it was just under one hundred years or so.  
>I tore my eyes from him, stepping out of my pants and shoes before sitting on my bed, untying my hair. I don't know what gave me the courage to sit there, half exposed myself but around Tyler I felt comfortable and the air was warm in the dorm.<p>

Once my hair was down and Tyler was looking for a pillow in the cupboard, I drew in a breath and tried to think of something to ask him. I had a million thoughts flying through my mind, but I couldn't hold onto one long enough. I was desperate to ask him about what I had told him at the hospital, but I wanted him to say something first; I was not going to be the one to have to repeat myself twice. If Tyler was ready to face me about it, then that is when we should talk or even act on it.

'Do you miss your family?'  
>Tyler faced me, eyes almost sparkling in the dark room. The moon outside was enough light for us to see, but the black and white contrast was shrouding most of the room in a darkness; one that made me nervous. Where was Chase?<p>

Tyler stood, rolling the pillow in his hands as he gave a forced grin.  
>'Why, so you can tell Chase?'<br>I frowned, lying down and pulling the sheet over me. How could he say that? Of course he had every right to but...  
>'I do. Every day; I mean I had Reid and the boys but it's different.' He moved and I lowered the sheet enough for me to watch as he placed the pillow on the bed.<p>

'My brother, he says he doesn't miss me though. I guess he upset I got the power and he didn't.' He chuckled and I smiled, thinking of my own family. 'What about you?'

The more I thought of my family the more the pain in my chest grew.  
>All my life I had been protected by my family, handed down in that dam crystal and sheltered. Now when they needed me the most, I could do nothing.<br>A tear slipped from my eyes and a tried to wipe them away. Tyler saw and came over, kneeling in front of me as he gently gripped my hand.

'I don't know. Chase, he-'  
>A finger was against my lip and I remained still as Tyler kissed me again, climbing up on the bed with me. I lifted my head, resting it on him as Tyler made himself comfortable.<br>'It's Ok, Leah. I trust you.'  
>He was asleep before me and I was left with my thoughts, the fear of Chase being in the same room.<br>Tyler trusted me, Chase trusted me... did I trust me?


	8. Chapter 7 Beauty

I live! Sorry I have been gone for so long but I promise to not let it be that long again any time soon.

I do not own The Covenant, just my character.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Beauty<p>

The rain had not stopped pouring, and a wet Sage curled up in my lap.  
>Tyler was still sleeping on my bed, still and silent.<br>I was awake, eyes burning as Chase stood beside me.

'It happens tonight. Keep them busy and make sure that they do not come to the barn.' He played with a piece of my hair, tugging it painfully. 'Any questions?'  
>I frowned up at him, trying to think of some snappy remark but my mind was blank except for the wellbeing of Tyler and my family.<br>'You hurt any of them and I will-'  
>'You'll what, Leah? What will you do?'<p>

His hand twisted in my hair and yanked, forcing my face up to his. He stared down at me, his eyes cold and harsh before they dropped to my lips.  
>'I would kiss you Leah, but unlike Baby Boy here, I know what you really are; hag.' He tossed my head aside, and I took a deep breath to stop myself from yelling to wake Tyler. Would he even help me, or would he assume that I was working against him still? I was, to a point.<p>

'You don't have to worry about your family any more Leah.' He snickered and I frowned up at him, the fear and realisation making my eyes water. He had killed them, and my face dropped into my palms, Sage hissing as Chase shooed him.  
>'Poor Leah, all alone in the world...' he laughed and silently walked out.<p>

My family was gone.  
>My reason for being alive was destroyed.<br>What was I going to do now? All I could think of was that I may as well do what Chase tells me, for he still had the crystal that I was bound to hanging around his neck. That was it then, I really was just an old hag in a world that is too advanced for her.  
>I didn't belong here.<p>

I was about to get my things and leave when Tyler stirred, waking as his phone rang.  
>'Hello?' he sounded rough, sleep still tugging at his eyes but they settled on me and I smiled, getting dressed and brushing my hair.<br>'Your place... to what?' his eyes fell on me again, a soft frown on his face before he nodded, agreeing.  
>With that he got to his feet, stretching and staring out the window.<br>'We're all heading to Caleb's place. Safer all together.'

The uneasy feeling I had the whole trip over there was eased by the landscape and of Tyler. All I really wanted to do was curl up and die, to grieve for the loss of my family but I wouldn't, I couldn't.

* * *

><p>Caleb Danvers home was exquisite.<br>The gates opened and Tyler stopped the car beside a large lake. Slipping the bag over my shoulder, I remained close to Tyler as we made our way towards the house.  
>The power I could feel leaking from this place was confusing my thoughts but with a quick breath I calmed.<p>

'Are you alright?'  
>Tyler paused outside the door and I nodded.<br>'Yeah. I can, feel...' I waved my hands at him and the place, 'the energy. All your powers.'  
>He was going to ask something when the door opened, revealing a slim woman with a glass of liquor in her hands.<p>

'Tyler,' she said with a grin and gave him a brief hug before her eyes settled on me. For a moment I had the fear that she recognised me, but she was only scrutinising me, her old eyes scanning me.  
>'You must be Leah.'<br>With a nod, I held out my hand, and she took it cautiously in her own.  
>'Hello, Mrs Danvers.'<p>

With that she stepped aside and the two of us moved into the large house. It was comforting to be standing back in such an old house, the elegance of it reminding me of when we attended balls, stepping down the stair case and being entertained with brandy and music...

Tyler lead me through to another room where everyone was seated. Sarah was close to Caleb as Reid stood beside a stuffed animal.  
>I felt uncomfortable as they all looked at me, especially when Tyler left me standing by the door.<br>I said nothing. I just waited for them to start their questioning, their demands.

'How do we know that we can trust you?'  
>'You can't,' Everyone tensed, and I hung my head, 'you just have to believe me .'<br>Caleb stood now, moving closer to me and I felt myself tense as I felt his power. He would ascend tonight, and he will be powerful but Chase would still be stronger.  
>'We know that you are a witch, and we did some research to find out how you would be connected to Chase, we couldn't find any.'<p>

I sighed, biting my lower lip before I stood straight, flicking brown fringe from my face.  
>'There is no connection between Chase and myself, yes.'<br>'Then we know who you are.'  
>I looked at Reid, but I had no idea how I was feeling. Too many emotions were making my stomach crawl, or was it because I hadn't eaten for hours? Holding my hands up, I urged them to continue, curious as to what they had found.<p>

'Our four, five families,' Caleb corrected himself as he folded his arms, 'as you know were not the only witches.' A clink made my eyes snap to his mother, who was pouring herself another drink, eyes glazed as she was lost in her thoughts.  
>'We think you might be a decedent of Leah Witheridge...'<p>

Something hit me hard in the chest and my hands flew to my face to cover my gasp of surprise. Tyler was beside me in an instant; hands holding my shoulders gently, but hard enough to steady my swaying. After a few breathless seconds, I nodded I was alright and faced Caleb again.  
>'No. I am Leah Witheridge.'<p>

The silence fell over the room like a heavy sheet and I could practically hear everyone trying to process what I had just told them.  
>'What?' Caleb's mother snapped and I faced her. I should have been as old as her once, with a face that was covered in laugh and frown lines. The only thing I had that was my real age was my old, dark green eyes.<p>

'I am the original Leah Witheridge.'  
>'But that, that would make you over-'<br>'One hundred and ninety six years old.' I finished and looked at Tyler who had dropped and stepped back from me.  
>Now I truly felt alone.<br>'How the hell is that even possible?' Reid asked, and I moistened my suddenly dry lips, thinking of how to explain.

'I was only twenty when the witch hunts started. Before then I and others like me would practice our magic peacefully. We _never_ hurt anyone. The Power was something we were trying to use for things like medicine, creation.'  
>It seemed that I had everyone's attention and I gave a sigh and hung my bag on the chair closest to me.<br>'We left England, but they followed. The Hunters found my friends, burnt them in front of everyone to make a point...' My heart twisted as I remembered them screaming, the smell of their flesh burning away to bone and the sudden snap of their power as they died. 'My family didn't want me to die, and with my help they trapped my soul in a crystal. My body was found and I was recorded as dead, my little sister recorded as my daughter. I was not meant to be in there for as long as I was, but I didn't know how to get out. I was handed down the family, a good luck sort of charm.' I chuckled but I felt heavy and sick as I thought of my history.  
>'Only a few weeks ago, Chase came to my family, said that he could help me escape the crystal. It worked, but not the way we had planned.'<p>

I looked up at them all again and gave a laugh as they watched me as though I was some sort of wild animal.  
>'So how are you here physically?'<br>I gave a shrug, not fully understanding myself.  
>'This, this is not what I really look like. My soul is still attached to the crystal; it is dependent on it now. My own power enables me to manifest and retain my youth and create a body.'<br>Mrs Danvers shook her head, unbelieving as Sarah just stared at me, obviously still not used to all of this.  
>Behind me, I could feel Tyler move away from me, not physically but in a way that made me want to hold him close to me. Was everyone now repulsed by me?<p>

'I can help you. Chase, he killed my family and stole my crystal. I have nothing left to lose anymore,' wishing I could take my words back as my eyes fell on Tyler.  
>Now I knew what it was like to stand before a judge, waiting for their decision with my life in his hands. Caleb was looking down, lost in his thoughts before Sarah ran a hand smoothly down his own.<br>'She is telling the truth Caleb, she can help us as much as we can help her.'  
>'How?'<p>

Eyes fell on me once again and I gave a heavy sigh.  
>'I know Chase, I can tell you everything I can about the way he fights and all that and my strengths are in different areas compared to you all.'<br>Tyler moved closer to me again, and took my hand.  
>'How can we help you?'<br>'There is nothing anyone can do for me now.' A shadow fell over Tyler's eyes and I squeezed his hand with mine, just having him close helping me already.

* * *

><p>Everyone had eaten in silence, cold meat and salad washed down with hot coffee and tea.<br>I felt so out of place.  
>Sarah wouldn't speak to me, and Reid and Caleb's eyes would always dart away when I looked at them. The only people that made it easier for me were Mrs Danvers and Tyler. Soft words of comfort and a nod of understanding was enough to make me ease. But that tense spring in my muscles wouldn't leave as I thought of how tonight would end.<br>There were so many scenarios and I was starting to get a headache with my imagination running wild.

Poor Caleb, the way he looked at Sarah revealed how much he was attached to her, the love evident in both their eyes and it pained me to think that I had tried to destroy it.  
>I was not going to do anything more for Chase.<br>With these people and Tylers warmth beside me, perhaps I was not so much out of place as I was settling in.

'Leah?'  
>My head snapped up from my plate that was still practically full. I just didn't have an appetite. Sarah was smiling at me, holding out a hand as she tucked her blonde hair behind her ear. I tried a smile of my own and took her hand as she pulled me to my feet and lead me up the stairs after I grabbed my bag.<br>'We're getting ready.' Sarah said softly as the boys nodded, Mrs Danvers saying to take any room. As we were heading up the stairs, I could hear them start to talk; plans for tonight, for what we would be doing tomorrow?

'I'm so nervous...'  
>I grinned as Sarah began to mumble, trying obviously to hide her nerves. Unzipping my bag I pulled out the yellow dress I had purchased not that long ago. The fabric was still so soft in my hands and I was about to get changed when the door opened slightly.<p>

'Can I talk to Leah?'  
>It was Tyler and I glanced at Sarah who was already applying fresh makeup to her already perfect face. Leaving my clothes hanging over a chair, I flattened the invisible creases in my dress before I stood in the hall with Tyler. There was something in his expression that gave me concern. Had they decided that I was too much of a threat?<br>'Leah I need to ask you something. Last night at the hospital, you said that... you said that Chase didn't...' he was struggling to find the words and all I could do was rest my hand on his shoulder lightly, giving him a reason to take a deep breath.  
>'Did you mean it?'<p>

I bit my lips together, wondering whether to lie and save him or to just speak the truth. Deciding on the later, I nodded, relieved when Tyler smiled and gave a chuckle. His eyes shone and I could feel my own sparkle with relief.  
>'You look, beautiful.'<br>I shoved him slightly in the shoulder, pulling my hair over my shoulder as he laughed, taking my hips in his hands. Something changed in the air and I looked up at him, stepping closer to his warmth.  
>Why wasn't he rejecting me? Surely he was not comfortable holding a woman that was one hundred years over her grave date?<p>

'Tyler, I am really not this pretty. I'm old, and have done things that,' the growl he gave was deep and made me hesitate, 'I am not beautiful.'

Shaking his head, Tyler pulled me into a tight hug and I was overwhelmed with his scent and acceptance.  
>'Sometimes, Leah, all you need is the right soul to be beautiful.'<br>I felt a tear slip from my eye and I wrapped my arms around him tightly, never wanting to let go. For so long I had been cold and alone, trapped with nothing but my demons and fear. Whatever it was about the beautiful Tyler Simms, he shielded me from the horrors and silenced the screams of my past.  
>What ever this was, it was beautiful.<br>And I will do anything to defend it.


	9. Chapter 8 Betrayal

Chapter Eight: Betrayal

Even though the sky was dark and threatening to rain, the heat from the ground was almost enough to make me sweat.  
>Sarah and I had descended the stair case, the memories of doing something similar with my younger sister haunting me but when I saw Tyler waiting for me and Mrs Danvers saying how beautiful we both looked, I could only imagine how radiant she herself would have been.<p>

It was awkward for me to step into the back of Tylers hummer with heels on, but I managed it and stared at Reid as he face me from the passenger's seat, Tyler waiting for Sarah. She was speaking to Caleb and I could almost feel the fear on everyone, and the lack of trust that Caleb and Reid had for me. Fixing up my long braided hair, I also wiped off some of the makeup Sarah had put on my cheeks.

'You look good.' Reid mumbled when I didn't break my stare with him. He surrendered, facing back to the front as Tyler snickered.  
>'Caleb said for us to keep you on a monkey strap.'<br>At that I rolled my eyes, only to catch Caleb's. He watched me very carefully, and in those brief seconds knew just how much he would do anything for her. With a huff Sarah was next to me and the engine roared to life.  
>The trip was silent, everyone contemplating what the night would bring.<br>For me, the pain down my side was a shattering reminder that I was not free just yet.

* * *

><p>I could hear Chase's words in my head as clear as I could hear the thunder and the school bell.<br>_Remember Leah  
><em>I felt the chill of his laugh down my spine and Tyler wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked closer to the dance, the lights and laughter of everyone inside a good distraction for what Chase had planned. We stopped by the wall as Reids phone rang, Sarah close beside me. I had just finished loosening Tylers tie and messing his hair with a laugh when I lost control of my body.

I kept the smile on my face, even as Sarah gave me a confused look when I gripped her shoulder, mumbling a spell.  
>Heaving in a breath when I felt Chase release me, I almost fell to the ground, gripping the wall where Sarah had been. The panic in Reids voice suddenly was loud in my ears as I fought to get my balance right again.<br>'Something's happened.'

Reid ran off, searching through the crowd for Sarah while Tyler stood in front of me, his eyes narrowed.  
>He knew I did it.<br>'Tyler, I-'  
>'Don't Leah. We trusted you...'<p>

Reid came back, shaking his head when he didn't find her and faced me, shoving me back hard into the wall. No one saw, they were too focused on dancing and the person in front of them, let alone behind them.  
>'What did you do?' he snapped, eyes fierce and voice quiet but hard. I shoved him back, my arms still weak and mind spinning from his sudden use of power and my own spell.<br>'Chase, uses me. Transported Sarah...' I gasped, my head flaring as though it were burning and I cried. 'I'm so sorry.'  
>Reid snarled, eyes returning to their normal colour as he franticly tried to search for Sarah again. Tyler remained in front of me, torn between helping me or leaving me.<p>

Everything was happening so fast, I could feel each blow Chase was getting, my crystal still hanging around his neck and my mind was racing to make up my mind.  
>I could either stay as Chase's toy forever or I could do something about it.<br>Of course, as my eyes met with Tylers after he sent a happy birthday to Caleb, I knew there was no more time to think.  
>Just do.<p>

'I know what to do.'  
>'<em>You <em>know what? I am not going to be listening to you anymore you bitch.'  
>My head snapped around to Reid and I allowed my eyes to fade to a white, my rage and fear no longer under my complete control.<br>'Garwin, shut your fucking mouth. You are not as tough as you think and if you want to save Sarah and Caleb, you'll need to listen to me.  
>Reid and Tyler were both taken back and I smiled when they both remained quiet. The hate in Reid's eyes gave way to concern and I nodded, lifting the front of my dress as I ran back to the dorms.<p>

I could hear and feel both the boys behind me, and I crashed into the doors, hissing when they didn't open. Reid pushed me aside, Using to unlock the bolt. With a click it fell away and I gave him a weak smile before I took off down the dark hall. The walls towered over me and our feet echoed down the empty halls strongly, bouncing back to us.  
>Pain surrounded me suddenly and I fell to my knees, clutching my chest as it fought for breath. The white hot throbbing pounded through my skull and it felt like my ribs were being crushed slowly.<br>Strong hands lifted me off the floor and I stared up at Tyler as he raced with Reid beside him up the stairs and towards my dorm.

'I'm alright,' I coughed as Tyler set me down on my desk chair. Sage jumped through the window, meowing as she shook his coat from the cold rain.  
>'Reid, under the bed, a bowl and the herbs; Tyler, on the top shelf in the cupboard, all three of the tubes.'<br>As they hurried to gather the stuff, I gently lifted Sage from my bed, stroking his fur as he gently purred, so relaxed and without a clue of what was going on.  
>I grabbed some chalk from the bowl, kneeling on the floor as I drew and wrote down a signal and words of magic. Next was a dagger and I hesitated as I looked at Sage, so innocent. I gripped him tightly, closing my eyes as I spoke as clearly as I could.<p>

The old language rolled from my tongue as if I had said it all my life. Reid passed me the tubes and I mixed them into the bowl.  
>Next was the sacrifice.<br>'What are you doing?' Reid asked, alarmed as I gripped the dagger tighter and stabbed it into Sage. He didn't even moan as I held him over the bowl, continuing my chant as his blood dripped heavily into the bowl.

It was almost done, just one last thing to be added.  
>With sad eyes I looked up at Tyler.<br>'Whatever happens, know that I never wanted to hurt you. Any of you.'  
>'Leah, what are you-'<br>After shoving my hair from my face and gathered my energy and placed my hands on the bowl. I could feel it suck everything from me and I watched as my hands became old once again, spreading like a disease up my arms until I could feel it grip my heart.  
>Shouts filled my ears but they may as well have been speaking under water for all I could make out.<br>Plus I wasn't focusing on that.  
>All I could see was everyone I had ever met, my family growing and dying in front of me. All I could feel was the sudden death like chill that crept over my skin, Tyler's embrace now nothing but a memory that seemed from a dream but the satisfaction that maybe, hopefully, Chase would know how it felt to be betrayed.<p>

Everything went still suddenly, silent and dark as I released the bowl.  
>The howling wind settled, and briefly I saw that both Reid and Tyler were unharmed. Weak, I fell back, caught by two pairs of hands.<br>I couldn't speak to them.  
>I couldn't even smile up at them.<br>All I could do was lay there, unable to even fight off the growing darkness that inked around me. I hung onto Tylers eyes, suddenly able to read them. I clung like a drowning man to air but I slipped, falling into the waiting darkness.

Finally, I knew what it was like to have freedom.

* * *

><p>Dun dun dun...<br>Yeah right haha anyway, it is going a bit fast but I know you guys really want it up. Any problems or if you want more detail in any of the chapters, let me know..

Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<p> 


	10. Chapter 9 Genesis

And we are up to the last chapter.  
>Ready?<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: Genesis<p>

I was warm.  
>If I was dead, why was I feeling anything?<p>

The darkness still held me, my body aching every time I moved. Taking a breath, it was like my lungs had never been used and besides the pain that flared in my chest, the air tasted sweet. It was impossible to tell if my eyes were open or not, the darkness shrouding me thickly.  
>I felt light, detached from my body as I lay there, suspended.<br>Movement caught my eyes and I tried desperately to twist and focus on it but even when it moved above me it was like a hand trailing softly behind a shield of black.

'Live.'  
>Again I tried to snap my head to face where the voice was coming from but instead settled with straining my ears to hear.<br>_Leah...please  
><em>'Tyler?' I croaked; my throat dry. I dropped suddenly, the black rushing around me until I hit something solid. White chased away the black and I moved, testing. I had control again and rolled onto my knees, hands out in front to support me.  
>They were almost as white as the ground under me, but nowhere near as smooth. Feeling strength return to me slowly, I gripped my hair, pulling it around to see the grey and white strands loose in my hand. I gave a sob, hands resting on my cheeks as I lost my breath suddenly.<p>

'Live.'  
>That voice was back and I looked up, a child in front of me.<br>The warmth began to burn and I staggered to my feet as the child held out a small hand.  
>'Anna?' I asked, staring at the youthful face before me. Dark hair flowed down her back and bright green eyes pierced me.<br>'Why are you here Leah?'  
>My eyes spun around the empty place; there was no horizon, no features, no end; only myself and my little sister before me.<br>'Where is here?'

That smile, god how I had missed that smile. Anna swivelled gently in her dress, the blue fabric swaying as she giggled. It echoed around me and I couldn't help but laugh myself.  
>'Silly, your home.'<br>Behind her, more figures appeared and I felt my heart clench as they waved, faces becoming recognisable. Anna's hand was still out, waiting for me to slid my old fingers in hers but I couldn't do it.

_Come on Leah...  
><em>'Sister?'  
>I looked back down at Anna, taking her in. This was the last time I had seen her, those eyes big and round and smiling at me. Tears brimmed them suddenly and the figures behind her vanished like smoke in the wind.<br>'Anna, I should have died years ago. I want to be here, with you-'  
>Her head shook violently and a froze from taking her hand.<br>'This isn't what you really want, silly.'  
>My frown was deep, and even with my body now reflecting my age, I found enough strength to gesture to her.<br>'What do you mean?'  
>'Someone is trying very hard to bring you back.'<p>

It was then that I knew what the warm sensations were burning through my body.  
>'Tyler...'<br>Anna nodded her head, her hand lowering back down to her side and she began to be transparent.  
>'Wait! What is going on? I'm dead, how can I go back?'<br>'You're not dead yet, it is your choice. If you go back, you will not be bound to the crystal and I can't guarantee that you will live. Or you can come with me, to rest.'

I bit my lip, hard enough that it should have bled but it never did. My eyes were too dry to cry even though I desperately wanted to show my little sister how torn I was. I wanted to rest, to finally die and move on to where I belonged but then there was also the greedy half of me that wanted to live, to survive and explore the new world.  
>Explore the world with Tyler.<br>_Don't leave Leah!_

Anna gave a smile.  
>'I'll be waiting, sister.'<br>With that she was gone.

Around me the white world moved violently, closing in on me. I wanted to scream, terrified as to what was happening but as I was suspended in the white light, I felt it pierce my skin and through to my very core and I lost everything.  
><em>Don't leave me Leah...please<em>

* * *

><p>'Leah!'<br>My name was loud in my ears and I groaned, only to lose my breath again as strong arms wrapped around me. With a cough I was dropped back onto the pillows and I stared up at Tyler.  
>I sat up quickly, trying to shield my face with my hands, terrified that Tyler would be repulsed.<br>All I felt was smooth skin, my breath was easy and the beat in my chest was almost matched to Tylers as I flung my arms around him.

'Thank god,' he mumbled into my hair and I gripped his to pull him back, my hands holding his perfect, baby face.  
>Behind him, Reid cleared his throat and I smiled at him.<br>'Glad to see your alright.'

Unease washed over me and my eyes widened as I looked back at Tyler.  
>'Caleb? Sarah? What happened to Chase?'<br>His soft hands gently took mine, taking them off his face and holding them tightly.  
>'They're fine.'<br>'Yeah just a bit sore and tired but they'll live.'  
>I sighed with relief, only then noticing that it was early morning. I was still wearing my yellow dress but the blankets were pulled up to my hips. Reid was resting in the chair as Tyler sat beside me, his glance not wavering.<br>'Here, Caleb said that this belongs to you. And he said that Chase just vanished, like he fell into some sort of portal.'  
>Tyler lifted something from his pocket and I stared at the crystal dangling on the leather cord. It was not damaged, but the glow it normally had was gone.<br>I was free.  
>My spell had worked, Chase was gone and I was no longer trapped to the crystal. I was mortal again, I could feel it in every beat of my heart. Taking the crystal in my hand, I closed my eyes and squeezed it tight in my hand, not caring that it cut into my palm. Reid stood suddenly and I looked up at him, watching as he shrugged his shoulders.<br>'Remember what I told you, Leah.'  
>With that he left and Tyler chuckled nervously beside me.<p>

'What was that about?'  
>I just smiled, pulling his face close to mine. His hands gripped me, not letting me go, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Soft lips captured mine and I could feel his power thrum through my body.<br>I may be free from the crystal and Chase, but as Tyler held me I couldn't help but feel that I was now bound to him.  
>But I couldn't care.<br>I was alive and with Tyler. I had been given a second chance and there was no way I was going to waste it.  
>After all, this life is my curse, my artifice.<p>

* * *

><p>Yay, all done. Yes ok it might be gay but if people have a different ending they want just tell me. I was reading it to my sister and she wanted a happy ending. Happy endings are not really what I like but hey.<br>I like my character and sad to see her go haha. Might do a sequel to this... or even short stories of these two. Anyone want anything particular please just tell me, I will not bite and it might even be better than this haha.

Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<p> 


End file.
